danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יהדות איטליה - בתי כנסת
בתי הכנסת העתיקים באיטליה נשארו בחלקם על תילם. לגבי חלק מהם יש לנו מידע. אפשר להבחין בין שני טיפוסים עיקריים:הטיפוס הספרדי והטיפוס האשכנזי. הטיפוס הספרדי הגיע לאיטליה עם גרוש ספרד שכן דוגמתו נמצאו בארצות אגן הים התיכון. בבית הכנסת הספרד יש ני קוטבים:ארון הקודש והתיבה - הראשון במזרח והשני במערב. הטיפוס האשכנזי הגיע עד למאה ה-12 ולאחר המאה ה-17 והוא במחוז פיימונטה. בבתי הכנסת האלה הבמה היא במרכז בתי הכנסת. (עיבוד מתוך מאמרו של קאסוטו -מטה) המקור העיקרי ספרו של יעקב פינקרפלד, בתי-הכנסת באיטליה בהוצאת מוסד ביאליק - ירושלים תשי"ד מהווה את המקור העיקרי לפרטים על בתי הכנסת. הוא כולל שפע שירטוטים ותמונות. ועיקרו שהוא מתיחס לתקופה לפני מלחמת העולם השנייה, שנת 1939 -בה נותרו יותר בתי כנסת על תילם. רשימת בתי הכנסת הערך רשימת בתי הכנסת באיטליה כולל את רשימת בתי הכנסת כפי שלוקטה על-ידי הויקיפדיה האיטלקית. ערכים על בתי כנסת בודדים לפי המחוזות ניתן למצוא כאן קטגוריה:בתי כנסת באיטליה תיעוד חזותי באתר בתי כנסת בזווית של 360 מעלות יש קישורים ל-22 בתי כנסת באיטליה. בכל קישור פרטים על בית הכנסת ופרטים עליו. YNAGOGUES360 מספק תיעוד חזותי של התרבות היהודית, מראה ושימור בתי כנסת באמצעות תמונות אינטראקטיבית פנורמי 360 מעלות. זה מזמין אתכם ואת הדורות הבאים כדי להציג את הפנימיות של בתי תפילה יהודיים, אשר הם אינדיקטורים ברורים חותכות של המדינה התרבות היהודית ארכיטקטורה, אמנות קומתו בקהילותיהם בתפוצות. הכנסת כל פשוטו כמשמעו "סימן של פעמים" חלון אל העבר היהודי להווה. שינוי הזמן, מזג האוויר, מדינית ודמוגרפית בהכרח לשחוק ערים ובניינים. אלה יחד עם ההתפרצות האלימה מדי פעם אנטישמיות, כבר מחקים יסודי במיוחד של ראיות הפיזי של ההיסטוריה היהודית. SYNAGOGUES360 חזותית דיגיטלית חוסך בתי כנסת יהודיים, ביטוי פיזי מרשים של תרבות יהודית, עבור זה, הדורות הבאים לראות ולחוות YNAGOGUES360 provides a visual record of Jewish culture, showing and preserving synagogues by means of interactive 360 degree panoramic photos. It invites you and future generations to view the interiors of Jewish places of worship, which are clear and irrefutable indicators of the state of Jewish culture, architecture, art and stature in their communities throughout the Diaspora. Each synagogue is literally a “sign of the times” and window into the Jewish past and present. Time, weather, political and demographic shift inevitably erode cities and buildings. These along with occasional upsurges of violent anti-Semitism, have been particularly thorough erasers of the physical evidence of Jewish history. SYNAGOGUES360 visually and digitally saves Jewish synagogues, an impressive physical expression of Jewish culture, for this and future generations to see and experience. זכויות יוצרים:The mission of this website is to offer its content freely for educational and informational not-for-profit purposes. Due to legal agreements with the synagogues which generously allowed photography of their interiors, none of the photos on this website may be used or reproduced in any form, digitally or otherwise, without prior written permission. All photos copyright Louis A. Davidson and SYNAGOGUES360.org לקריאה נוספת * דוו קאסוטו, בתי כנסת באיטליה בתקופת הבארוק, בתוך "ועשו לי מקדש" (עורכים:יעקב אשל, אהוד נצר, דוד עמית ודוד קאסוטו) בהוצאת רשות המחקר, המכללה האקדמית יהודה ושומרון, אריאל תשס"ד * נעמי קאסוטו, בתי-הכנסת בגטו של רומא והמוזיקה כמרכיב בעיצובם, הנ"ל קטגוריה:בתי כנסת באיטליה